There is available an image display device for reading data of a plurality of images stored in a storage means such as a hard disk drive and the like and displaying an image, among the plurality of images, in accordance with an operation instruction issued by a user to change the display image (a display target change instruction) on a display means such as a display and the like. According to the above described image display device, the user can see a plurality of images by sequentially displaying the images captured on, e.g., a digital camera or the like on a display means according to a display target change instruction.
In the above described image display device, image data stored in a storage means needs to be read and converted into a display data format, and such a pre-display process may take time. Consequently, a user attempting sequential displaying of images may be forced to wait when changing display images because the pre-display process cannot keep up with the speed. In view of the above, there is available a technique for carrying out the pre-display process on data of a possible next display target image before a user issues a display target change instruction, the pre-display process including a data reading process, a data format conversion process, and the like.